Be Mine
by Kaliya22
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day fun.  Smut alert!


_Disclaimer – They're not mine!_

_Author's note- Ok so this is a last minute Valentine's Day bit of smut. I did this quick, so if there's any silly errors please forgive me and let me know so I can correct them! Thanks and hope you enjoy!_

Caitlin Todd didn't expect to find a single purple rose tucked under her wiper blade when she left for work on the morning of February 14.

She picked it up carefully, as if afraid it might hurt her, while scanning the street for anything out of place. After deciding it was harmless, she got into her car, laying the rose on the passenger seat.

After she parked at the NCIS headquarters, she pondered the rose for a moment before deciding to risk Tony's teasing and take it inside.

There was a second rose awaiting her on her desk. This one was thoughtfully sitting in a vase of water. She looked around, noticing no one else was in yet, and placed the first rose in with the second. She settled down at her desk and picked up on the paperwork she hadn't finished from the last case.

Tony was the next to arrive.

"Good morning Kate!" he greeted as he came off the elevator.

"Morning Tony," she replied. As he stepped behind his desk he noticed the roses.

"Roses? Awww how sweet! Who's the lucky guy Caitlin?"

"I don't know," she said.

"What? You don't know?" Tony walked over to her desk. "Oh my god, you have a secret admirer?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "It sure seems that way Tony. Now, will you go to work?"

Tony grinned and went back to his desk.

McGee came in shortly after, greeting each of them. "Nice roses Kate," he said, as he passed her desk. She smiled and said thanks.

Gibbs breezed by just a few minutes after, the aroma of coffee following him. He barked a crisp "Good morning" to the team before settling in behind his desk and plucking away at his keyboard.

The team worked quietly through the morning hours, digging themselves out from the mounds of paperwork the last few cases had left behind. Around 1000 hours, Kate stretched and got up to use the restroom. When she returned, she eyed the vase curiously as she discovered there was one more rose in it. She eyed the others, but no one appeared to have moved. She opened her mouth, but the decided against it and sat quietly behind her desk again, staring at the rose as if it was going to jump out of the vase and run away.

"Kate? Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked, eyeing her over his coffee.

"Um, yea, everything's fine boss," she replied, blushing slightly as she looked at him. It was then she noticed a slight twinkle in his eye. She watched as he stood, throwing his coffee cup in the trash.

"Going for more coffee," he said as he headed for the elevator.

Kate narrowed her eyes as she watched after him, her mind going a mile a minute and her heart pounding in her chest. _Did he leave the roses?_ She wondered, secretly hoping that he had.

Lunchtime came, and Kate volunteered to run out to the local deli and pickup sandwiches for the team. She found another rose tucked under her wiper. Smiling, she sat it on the seat for the trip. When she returned to the office, she carried it up along with the bags of food. Tony saw her slip it into the vase with the others.

"Another rose? What, is this guy stalking you and leaving roses laying around for you?" Tony laughed.

Kate glared at him. "I happen to think it's rather sweet Tony."

"Any idea who it is?" asked McGee.

"Nope," she replied, passing out the sandwiches. "And since I haven't had a date in months, there's not even a likely suspect," she said, sneaking a glance at Gibbs out of the corner of her eye.

"Better be careful Kate, might actually be some freak stalker," said Gibbs as he took his sandwich from her. "Never know in a job like ours, just be careful." His blue eyes met her cinnamon ones. She swore she saw a glimmer of something before he turned back to his computer.

Two more roses appeared over the afternoon. One was waiting on her keyboard when she returned from a trip to Abby's lab. And the second, bringing the total to half a dozen, was once again under her wiper when she went to go home.

Kate got home to find a package and half a dozen balloons waiting on her doorstep. Juggling her purse, roses, balloons and the medium sized red box, she managed to get into her living room. She sat the roses on the counter and let the balloons drift up next to them. She dropped her keys and purse next to both, and turned her attention to the red box.

She shook it, but that gave nothing away. So she carefully peeled away the red wrapping. She pulled the top off the box and put it aside. Digging through the tissue paper, she uncovered a deep purple baby doll nightgown in a soft satin. She held it up, blushing as she realized how sexy it was. She sat it aside, and found matching purple panties underneath. She sat them on top the gown and found a box of conversation hearts. She smiled, opening the box and taking one of the candies out, reading the _"U R Sweet"_ written on it before popping it into her mouth.

She fingered the soft material of the nightgown, considering changing into it. She sighed softly, and went to change into her running clothes instead.

An hour later, Kate returned to her apartment. She stripped off her running clothes and headed for the shower.

As the water ran over her body, she found her thoughts drifting to Gibbs, and the fantasies she had concerning him and a shower. She groaned to herself, and turned the water to a brief cold blast just before stepping out. She toweled off and, on impulse, slipped the purple gown and panties on. She walked back to her bedroom, blushing as she took in her appearance in the full length mirror. She closed her eyes, picturing Gibbs sliding the purple satin off her body. She let herself fantasize, her hands caressing her breasts through the soft satin.

She jumped a second later when the doorbell rang. She looked frantically around for her robe as the visitor rang the bell again and knocked loudly on her door.

"Coming!" she yelled as she slipped the robe on and belted it, running for the door.

"Gibbs?" she said in surprise, as she opened the door to see her boss on her doorstep.

Her surprise tripled as he blushed – Gibbs never blushed - and brought out half a dozen roses from behind his back.

"Here's the rest of the dozen. I just couldn't sneak that many to you in one day." He smiled softly at her, and blushed again as he noticed her appearance.

"Um, wow, thanks Gibbs," she stammered. She realized suddenly they were still standing in her doorway. "Come in," she said, stepping to the side. She locked the door behind him.

Gibbs looked around, noticing the rest of the roses on the counter. He walked over and tucked the remaining six into the vase. He turned, spotting the box, the very empty box, sitting on the table nearby. Kate could see the wheels turn as he looked over her appearance again. He grinned and turned, carrying a bottle of wine that she hadn't seen before into her kitchen.

Kate took a deep breath, ecstatic that he had been the one to send the roses, yet nervous as well. She noticed the box of conversation hearts, and spotted the purple one that had fallen out far enough for her to read the phrase. She smiled and picked the small candy up as she walked towards the kitchen.

Gibbs turned, intending to ask where her wine glasses were, when she appeared right in front of him. She met his eyes, and handed him the piece of candy. He looked down, and was unable to restrain his chuckle when he saw the _"Kiss me"_ written on top of the candy. He popped the candy into his mouth and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

Kate's heart fluttered as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his strong muscles under his black dress shirt. She returned his kiss eagerly, opening her mouth for him.

Gibbs groaned as her lips parted. Her tongue flickered out to taste his lips, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth in response, earning a moan from her.

Kate tasted the candy on Gibbs' tongue. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, licking the sweetness from his tongue and mouth. Gibbs moaned, pulling her tighter against him. She could feel his arousal pressed against her. She broke away from his kiss, giving him one more quick kiss before stepping out of his arms. She stared into his eyes as she undid the belt on her robe and slipped it off, draping it over a chair nearby.

"Damn, Kate," he said, unable to form more words as he stared at her.

She blushed and grinned at the same time, turning and walking back towards her bedroom, leaving him to follow.

He wasn't far behind her. He caught her just inside her bedroom door, turning her and pinning her against the wall as he crashed his lips down on hers again. She moaned at the fierceness of his kiss, his desire more than obvious. Her hands started to undo his shirt buttons, quickly reaching his belt and pulling his shirt out to finish the buttons and slide it off him. She yanked his undershirt free too, her hands sliding underneath to run over his bare skin. She tugged the undershirt up, demanding he break the kiss to remove it. He did but his lips were right back on hers, his tongue battling hers for dominance.

She undid his belt next. And the button on his slacks. And then the zipper. He was still distracted kissing her when her hand slipped inside his pants. He broke the kiss with a moan when her hand wrapped around his hard cock. He slid his hands under her gown, up to caress her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks.

Kate moaned as the pleasure shot through her body. She pushed down on his pants and underwear. He helped and kicked them aside before returning his hands to her body. He carefully pulled the gown up and off of her, gently laying it on the dresser beside them. He leaned down, flicking his tongue over first one nipple and then the other. Kate gasped.

Gibbs decided to even the score, and hooked his fingers into the sides of her purple panties. He slid them down and off her. Standing back up fully he pressed himself against her as he kissed her deeply again.

Seconds later, she was pushing him slowly backwards towards her bed while still kissing him. He lay back on the bed, shifting himself towards the center even as she crawled on top of him, straddling him.

"Caitlin," he moaned as she lowered her pussy down to rub against his cock. She was hot, and so very wet.

Kate bit her lip to keep from whimpering as she pressed her pussy against his hard length. He was long and thick, and she wondered if she could even handle his size. She was going to try. She reached down, grasping his cock lightly and guiding him into her.

"My god, Kate," Gibbs gasped as he felt her lower herself onto the head of his cock. She was so extremely tight. He kept still, despite his almost overwhelming desire to thrust upwards and fill her with his cock. He knew that would risk hurting her, so he waiting, trembling with pleasure, as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Kate concentrated on relaxing her muscles as much as possible as she slowly pushed herself down onto his cock. She moaned as his size kept a constant pressure over her G-spot. Once he was about halfway in, she started thrusting slightly against him, sliding down on him, the back up slightly, and then further down. She felt his grip on her hips tighten.

"Kate, fuck, baby," he babbled, turning his thoughts to anything else he could to maintain his thread of control.

Kate paused, giving him the necessary moment to keep control. She took a deep breath, relaxing her muscles again, feeling her pussy stretching to accommodate him. She looked down at Gibbs, trying to judge how much control he had. And then she thrust herself downwards hard, impaling herself fully onto his cock.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Gibbs held her down, once again searching for that bit of control. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Gibbs held her hips as he started to thrust upwards, slowly moving in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip as she pulled away from his mouth.

Kate sat up straight, giving Gibbs a perfect view of her body as she started to move with him. Gibbs knew he wouldn't last long like this. He moved his hands off her hips, one hand going to her breast and the other between her legs to rub her clit.

Kate trembled as he touched her clit. She started to move faster against him and he answered with quick, hard thrusts that had her moaning again. His fingers moved faster on her clit. She leaned back slightly, and they both gasped at the change in position, his cock plunging deeper into her and rubbing harder over her G-spot.

"Kate," Gibbs begged.

He thrust harder, and it took her over the edge. She moaned his name as she came, her pussy tightening around his cock.

"Oh god yes, Kate," he moaned, thrusting twice more before he came deep inside of her.

She stayed on top of him, kissing him softly before laying on his chest. They stayed that way for a long minute before Gibbs spoke.

"Kate."

She sat up slightly to look at him. He handed her a conversation heart that she had no idea how he'd gotten into her bedroom not to mention in bed. She took it, reading the writing on the small candy.

"_Be Mine"_ it said.

She grinned and popped the sugar heart into her mouth before kissing him deeply.


End file.
